Meetings & Greetings
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: A series of one-shots that are unrelated/related to each other and taking place across different realities, times, and worlds featuring Peter Pan and his one true love, my oc, Sybelle.
1. Lonely Heart

Note: The first of my series of one-shots that are unrelated/related to each other and taking place across different realities featuring Peter Pan and his one true love, my oc, Sybelle. Each one-shot will have a slight theme. I use the name Colin as the cursed name of Peter Pan as I've read it was his real name.

* * *

Lonely Heart

It wasn't like Sybelle hadn't gone through this before. In fact, she was very much use to being treated like an object. Still, they had to be either stupid or very brave to kidnap her. Her older brother would have their heads for this. The Wolf brothers wouldn't get away with taking her. She bit down on hr gag. She hated being used like this. It wasn't even fair. She didn't even like her brother.

"Mr. Gold will be sure to pay us big." The youngest one laughed out.

"Don't be stupid." The middle brother sneered. "This isn't about the money."

She glared at the oldest of the three. She hoped that they weren't dumb enough to believe that they could get away with killing her. Death may not have been a bad thing. She was tired of living the life she had. No one wanted to talk to her. They feared her brother too much to even pass her a pen. Books were her only friend. When her brother had Lacy, the two had talked about books all the time and things had been better. That was a long time ago. The teenage girl bowed her head.

She couldn't be bothered to try anymore. She closed her eyes and thought back. Had she ever had a happy moment? Had she ever had a real friend? She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt finger tips against her ties. Someone was helping her. Colin?

He place a finger over his lips. He was saving her. That didn't make sense. Her brother Richard hated him, even called Colin Pan because he believed Colin was like Pandora. He would do nothing good in the world but bring chaos and unhappiness. Richard thought that Pan and his boys were lost. Sybelle guessed that was why Colin called his gang the Lost Boys.

When her hands were untied, she pulled off the gag and helped him untie her feet. The Wolf brothers hadn't tied her very tightly. They may wanted to get back at Mr. Gold, but they weren't totally insane. They knew that there was a chance she could escape and if she escaped unharmed, it meant they wouldn't be hurt too badly.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered as he helped her up from her chair.

"I heard you had a date with Gray Wolf." Pan stated as he looked around the room. They seemed to be alone. "And I know your brother burned them badly just a few weeks ago." Sybelle's cheek flushed with embarrassment. She hadn't known that. She looked down at herself and crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a tight black, short dress with high heels and a black choker. She looked like she was going out on a hot date.

"I hadn't known." She whispered as she rubbed her arms. "My brother hadn't said anything..."

"I gathered." Colin said as he grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her towards the exit. "We should be going."

Sybelle followed, because she hadn't any other way not. If she stayed, she could have faced death. If she want with Colin, she knew he wouldn't kill her. He would tease her, maybe even ransom her off, but he wouldn't kill her.

"What did he do?" Sybelle asked as Colin opened a small window that was big enough for them to crawl through.

"He wouldn't give them more money for there mother." Colin said before slipping through sideways.. The other side of had a bit of a drop. It was best for him to go first. Sybelle stared at the window and her dress. She was wearing the wrong kind of clothes for this. Her dress was too tight to do what Colin did. She huffed as she tried to slide out feet first. She was sure that she was going to bust her ass. To her surprise, Colin helped her slide through gently.

"I imagine that they blame her death on my brother." She whispered softly as Colin eased her to the ground.

"Yea," He agreed as he gazed into her eyes. He could tell that she wasn't upset at being kidnapped. If she was brought home safely, she most likely wouldn't even tell her brother that something bad happened to her. It pained him to watch her be so forgiving and kindhearted to people that didn't deserve it.

She slowly left his arms to look around. They were by the woods. That made sense. The brothers loved to hunting. She tried to think how far from town they were. It was a good hours walk and she didn't see any cars. Blinking, she wondered how Colin knew where to find her and how he got there. She could feel him looking at her. It bothered her. She started down a path that she believed would take her to town. She didn't have the right kind of shoes to dare go through the woods.

Colin followed her. He kept behind her as if he feared her reaction if he tried to get closer. Sybelle, by nature, knew that something wasn't right here. Colin had never been this way to anyone, but his crew. After half an hour, she couldn't hold in her feelings. She couldn't make sense of what was going on.

Colin watched as she rubbed her arms. The night was cold and she hadn't been wearing much. He could only imagine how could she must have felt. He paused to take off his leather jacket. She didn't seem to notice that he wasn't behind her, because when he placed his coat on her shoulders she started freaking out.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she stopped walking. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"What? Following you?" Colin sneered out. "Cuz this is the only way back to town."

"No, this." She waved a hand between them. "I can't stand this. I don't understand it." She cried out. Colin wasn't sure what she was talking about at first. Was she telling him to stop helping her?

"I'm sorry." Colin sounded confused. "You what me to stop helping you."

"Yes!" She shouted. "I want you to act normal." She sighed as rubbed her arms under his jacket.

"I am acting normal." Colin stated in an upset tone. "But you wouldn't know that because you never bother to grace those lower than you with your time." This caused Sybelel to feel confused.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." She said as she eyed him coldly. "That's not how I behave at all." She didn't like how he was talking to her.

"Isn't it?" Colin questioned. She started to storm off, but he caught her arm. "Just admit it. You've always looked down on me. Ever since we were kids."

"That's not true." She yelled out as she tried to pull away from him. He was starting to hurt her.

"It is." He shouted. "Why else would be so cold all the time?"

"Because it's better than letting you use me again." Sybelle didn't mean to tell him that. It just slipped out of her mouth. He seemed just as shock as she was. His grab loosened and she ripped her arm away. He hadn't realized how much he had hurt her.

"I-" He tried to tell her that he was sorry, but it wouldn't come out.

"Just take me home." She sighed out. "I just want to go home."

xxx

They hadn't spoke after that. Once they had stepped into town, she went one way and he went the other. It wasn't until she unlocked her front door that she realized she forgot to give him back his jacket. She was thankful to find that her brother was in bed. She wasn't in the mood to speak with him. She slowly peeled out of her shoes and climbed the stairs.

She tossed the jacket onto her large blue pink covered bed. She gazed at it as she touched her choker. It had been the one she bought him when they had been whatever they had been. Her heart wanted to say girlfriend, boyfriend, but her mind corrected her. He had been using her. They weren't really together. She snorted as she tore off her necklace. The action broke off the clasp, but right now she didn't care. She stomped over to her bed and put the necklace in an inside pocket.

It was the only thing she had from their time together and she didn't want it around anymore. She felt stupid for even wearing it again. She doubted that he even noticed she had it on. She felt a piece of paper in the pocket and against her better judgment pulled it out. She blinked a few times. It wasn't a piece of paper, but a photo folded over.

Her heart skipped a beat. It was a photo of them together by a lake. She was beaming and he was looking at her. She hadn't even known he was looking at her. It made her what to rethink what they had, what she wrote off as a game. She didn't want to doubt herself and her feelings anymore. She didn't what to believe those silly thoughts of love again.

Instead, she sat on the bed staring at the picture. She recalled the day it was taken. It was hot that summer. She had mentioned in passing that she was going to swim and was shocked to find Pan, with a handful of others, there. Lou had called out to her to take a photo and she smiled brightly. She felt at home with the boys. They didn't treat her like some kind of monster. She missed them a great and hoped they missed her too. She hoped they hadn't been playing her too.

"It's not nice to look through others things." Colin's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Pan!" She shouted as she fell out of her bed. "What are-? How did-" Why are you here?" She hissed out.

"I came for my jacket." Colin frowned. He didn't like when she called him Pan. It was normally a sign she was deeply upset with him. "You need to lock your window."

"Or cut my tree down." Sybelle sighed out as she stood up and handed him his picture. She went to close the window. She couldn't believe him. "You know breaking in is a crime."

"Yea, I know." He said as he looked at the photo.

"I guess you forgot that was in there." Sybelle said as she eyed it. She leaned onto the nearby wall.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked as he picked up his jacket.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." She stated in a low whisper. He shook his head and grabbed her by the wist when she thought he was going for the window. He pressed himself against her. She glared at him as he stared at her.

"You really think I didn't care about you, that it was all some kind of game." His voice was harsh, rough. He almost sounded broken.

"Wendy made it a point to tell me so." Sybelle choked out. Wendy, the girl he had dated before seeing her, had laughed and mocked her over it. Wendy had told her things that no one but Pan and her brother would have known. 'Pan's laughing behind your back. He tells me things about you after we have sex.'

"I don't know why you believed her over me." He seemed so sad.

"She knew things." Sybelle stated as she cried. "Things only you or my brother would know. If you didn't tell her, if you weren't really mocking me behind my back..." She couldn't finish. She couldn't even let the thought enter her mind. "Just go." She whispered through her tears. "Please."

"No." He whispered back as he took hold of her hands. He couldn't bring himself to leave her like this. "I can't leave you like this."

"Why not?" She cried softly as she looked anywhere but his face, his eyes.

"Because I love you." He whispered into her ear. She started sobbing into his shirt.

"No you don't." She cried harder into his chest. "You can't. You can't..." Because you don't even know me. She thought to herself. She shook her head. "Just go. Just leave." She begged.

He let her go and opened the window. She blinked through her tears as she watched him leave her. He had said he wouldn't. He had said he couldn't leave her like this, but there he was running away. It was just as he brother had said. Pan was a crowd and a lair. She brushed her tears away as she moved towards the window to lock it.

"Stupid." She hissed out in the lowest whisper. He was possibly the most brainless person she knew. How had she ever fallen in love with him? She shook her head as she tried to get ready for bed. She needed to forgot all about him. She wished she could rip out her heart. Wouldn't life be better with the emptiness rather than the hurt? There are moments when she could picture a beating heart in her heads, glowing red.

She stared at her hands as though a heart would appear in her hands. "She told me hearts were weakness, that queen of hearts." She whispered to no one. "But...she's not real." Tears steamed down her face. "Red glowing hearts aren't real. Magic isn't real." She whispered to herself as she let sleep wash over her. "His love isn't real..."

xxx

Sybelle awoke the next morning cursing the sun. She was quick to dress and ready herself for the day. She had a meeting with Dr. Hooper. She had things to tell him. He was the only one that didn't look at her like she was mad. Although, Sybelle reasoned he was the only one that knew her dark thoughts. They met early in the morning when no one would notice her comings and goings. She rushed to dress in jeans and a t-shirt. She hadn't time to fix her face.

Thump, thump, thump. Her brother frowned as she skipped steps. He thought it was unlady like to behave in such a manor. She greeted him with a tight smile and a shrug before waving off.

"I've work." She called out. "And I'm running late."

"Be back before dark." He called to her.

"I'll be back before ten." She shout back.

"Eight."

"Ten." She smiled as she turned to face him. "And I promise I won't take for the rest of the month." She beamed as she reached the door.

"Ten it is." Mr. Gold nodded.

"Bye." She laughed as she rushed out and slammed the door. She was shocked to see someone at her door.

"That's not very lady like." Colin whispered.

"He'll kill you." Sybelle said as she rushed off the porch. Colin followed.

"I hoped you would be out first." He stated as he grabbed her arm.

"No, you knew I'd be out first." Sybelle hissed out. "Felix been watching me again."

"He never stopped." Colin smirked. "How'd you know?"

"I thought he stopped when he broke up." Sybelle felt stupid for not noticing.

"He did for a little bit." Colin corrected. "Or at least I told him to."

"And than you had him start up again?" Sybelle sighed. "I thought I was the crazy one."

"I told you that I won't leave you." Colin whispered as he pulled her close. "I meant that."

"I wish you wouldn't." She whispered back. "I can hear her mocking me even now." She seemed lost in thought.

"Just give me a chance." He was begging. Pan never begged. It wasn't like him.

"One chance." She cried out as she pushed away from him. "Just the one. Mess up and that's it."

"That's all I need." Colin seemed smug.

"And I'm not to be followed." She hissed out. "I'm not a child."

"No more following." Pan agreed. She started on her day again and he was quick to follow her.

"Don't follow me." She huffed out. "Go away. Talk later and shit."

"Right, Hooper thing." Colin remarked as he turned to go the other way. She made a mental note to found out how much he knew about her when she next saw him.


	2. Tv, Movies, and Going to a Show

Note: I am working on the next chapter of To The Heart of It. It's been painfully hard to write. I don't want it to end and I don't think I like the ending. It's the prefect ending in my mind and yet...I don't like it. I hope you like it though, if you read it. Please take a chance and read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Thanks for following and favoring.-Bloody Nikki

* * *

Tv, Movies, and Going to a Show

"I just love this movie." Sybelle sighed as she paused from looking over her notes. Pan and her were studying for a math final. Pan was failing while she was acing the course. She often pointed out that she was the top of their class.

"What is it?" Pan asked as he looked up from his book. They were studying at his small apartment. Truth be told, he had thought they would be studying each others bodies instead of math.

"The Princess Bride." She sighed out with a small smile. "It's all about true love. Oh, he's amazing." She cried out as a man in a mask dressed in black appeared on screen.

"The pirate?" Pan didn't understand why she was melting at the sight of him.

"He's so cute...and romantic." Sybelle blushed. "I want someone like him."

"A pirate? Like Captain Hook?" Pan teased while she turned to jot something down.

"You're hopeless." She huffed as she grabbed his note book. "The answer is wrong. You forgot a number of steps. It should look like this." She pushed her notebook towards him and returned to the screen.

"I forgot to add that and remove these signs." Pan seemed to be catching on. "How am I hopeless?"

"I want how he loves her...I want someone to love me like that..." Sybelle had a far off look on her face. She seemed to be having a moment. Pan wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sure that you'll find love." Pan tried to smile, but it looked too smug for her to feel better.

"I'm just the town freak." Sybelle sharply stated as she stood up. "And I need to go. My brother needs me to be at the shop."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Pan stated as he watched her pack up.

"I can't come here tomorrow." Sybelle pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I needed at the bakery and after that I need to watch Henry because Regina thinks that he's been running off, which she's right. He does do that." Sybelle smirked. "I like that kid. He's always got some imagination on him. Thinks I'm some kind of nymph."

"He doesn't like me." Pan said as she zipped her bag shut.

"That's because he's smart enough to know that you're not as nice you want some to believe." She chuckled.

"I'm nice enough that you came to help me." Pan smirked.

"You threatened to beat my best friend up every day unless I helped you pass." Sybelle frowned. "Nice boys don't do that. He wouldn't do that." She pointed to the masked pirate in the movie.

"If you just helped when I first asked, I wouldn't need to threaten anyone." Pan snorted.

"You don't get it." Sybelle shook her head. "I've other things to do. I wasn't sure I had time to help you." She said as she walked towards the door.

"But you found the time." Pan drummed his fingers on the table. "Because you did have enough time."

"If you want to believe that." She said before leaving his place. If she was lucky, no one would be at the shop and she could work on that project, plus do some research into old fairytales before tomorrow. Regina didn't like those kinds of stories around Henry. Sybelle thought that was wise. He didn't need to have a wider list of characters to tag onto the townspeople.

Xxx

It was finally summer time. Pan had passed his math class and Sybelle was free to worry about other things. She hummed to herself as she skipped along side Henry. She had promised to take him to the movies. They were going to see to a black and white film called Thin Man. Henry enjoyed mysteries and Sybelle enjoyed old movies, so they made a date of it.

"Your the cutest date I've ever had." Sybelle smirked as she kissed the top of his head.

"Stop that." Henry huffed out as he wiped his forehead. Sybelle was wearing lipstick and he didn't want any on him.

"Can't help it." She smiled brightly as they made it to the counter. "I'm just so happy that I'm not seeing a movie by myself...again."

"Yea, you just needed to get a kid to come with you." The cashier pointed out with laughter. Sybelle frowned. Henry felt bad for her. One of the reasons that he liked being around her was because she knew what it was like to be seen as a freak, to be teased.

"I'll have a big bag of popcorn and two cherry slushies." Sybelle said as she stared at the candy.

"That it, freak?" The cashier sneered out.

"Yea," Henry's babysitting nodded

"That'll $22.57." The cashier rolled her eyes as Sybelle reached for her money.

"I got this." Pan pushed Sybelle aside. "I owe you for what you did for me." He winked at her.

"Really?" The cashier shook her head. "Don't you have strandards?"

"It's not like that." Sybelle rushed out. "I'd never-"

"I was talking to him." She hissed out. "You don't have the right to be picky."

"That's mean." Henry shouted.

"Henry!" Sybelle warned. "I told you 'we don't scream inside.' Besides, I'm sure Snow White would tell you that it's best to ignore hurtful comments and focus on being the best people we can be."

"Bullshit." Pan snorted. "You should beat the shit out of anyone that dares to tease you."

"Pan!" Sybelle gasped out. "That's no way to behave. Would you really attack Drizella just for teasing you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Pan snapped. "I mean you have the ability."

"Because it isn't right." Sybelle stated as she picked up her drinks and handed them to Henry. "This life is curse enough. No need to make it worse."

"Once the curse is broken, would you hurt her?" Henry asked as he watched her pick up the popcorn. Pan raised a brow at this comment. So, it was true. The kid thought they were all cursed.

"If I really was that dark nymph, had my powers, and she was mean to me, yes. I would put her in her place. Not because it is right, but because I'd be evil. I'd make Pan look like a nice boy."

"Hey, I just bought your shit." Pan shouted.

"Because you feel like you owe me for tutoring you in math once you found out about all the other stuff I had to do, because you had Felix follow me and use Lou to find out about my private life in order to blackmail me."

"Felix wasn't following you and I didn't ask him to use Lou." Pan followed her as she and Henry walked away. She wasn't going to look at him. He didn't deserve it.

"Henry get us seats." She smiled at the boy. "I'll be there in a few moments." He didn't look like he wanted to go. "Please."

"Okay, but come in soon." He whispered as he reached for the popcorn. "I don't trust him." Once he was out of sight, Sybelle turned to face her stalker.

"He was following me." She hissed as she stepped closer to him. She was inches away from his face. In the lowest voice she could use, but just loud enough that he could hear her, she said. "I know when I'm being followed and I know when someone is being used. See unlike you, who fails at seeming like such a charming boy, I play the role rather well. Drizella is going to find life much hard when everyone see what a whore, without any standards, she is. I'm not a good person to cross, because I'm the worst kind of evil there is. Ha, did you like that mess with Wendy and brothers?" Sybelle chuckled.

"You're cold bitch if you really did that." Pan hissed in a low tone.

"I know." She smiled brightly as she took a big step back. "Isn't just charming?" She giggled to herself. She seemed less lethal and more sugary sweet. Pan felt rather glad that he came to the movies. He kinda liked a girl with fire. She seemed to have a lot of that. It was easy to miss. She hid it under puffy pink skirts and pigtails, but she had the fire of deep rage burning inside of her.

Xxx

The curse was broken thought to herself as she walked down the street. She hated the way she was dressed. She looked like some cutie doll. It was disgusting. She frowned as she tried to recall where was the closest change of clothes. The bakery was only a block away, but did she want to deal with the evil baker witch?

"Sybelle." Lou called out as he raced towards her. "I brought you something to wear."

"You're a good child." She smiled as she took the bag from him. "I think we should catch the show before I even try to leave town."

"The show?" Lou wasn't sure what she meant. Sybelle hurried into the bookstore and moved to the furthest area. She started to change and was pleased by his choice.

"The townspeople trying to attack the Evil Queen." Sybelle explained in a bored tone. "They will want to kill her."

"I thought you liked Regina." Lou frowned as he watched his friend step into the light. She was wearing a deep red plaid skirt with an I heart Brits t-shirts. He thought that the knee high combat boots may have been too much, but overall she looked like a nice puck-rock chick.

"I do." Sybelle smiled as she fitted her skirt. "It's not like she's going to die. If she's in any danger, I'll step in."

"But there's no magic." Lou reminded her. "That's why this is called the Land Without Magic."

"Don't be stupid." Sybelle rolled her eyes as she waited for him to open the door. "Of course there's magic here. How else could a curse work for 28 years and be broken with true love's kiss? There's magic, just not a lot of it. It's different here, fading, dying. But it's here."

"Can you use it? This dying magic?"

"Maybe...it's possible..." Sybelle skipped out of the bookstore. "I've been wanting for the Dark One to bring magic. That magic is easier to use. There's more of it."

"Oh, look here comes Pan and his Lost Boys." Lou sneered.

"Relax." She stated as she painted a smile on her face.

"Hello." Pan smirked as he looked her over. "You seemed to change. What are you trying to be?"

"Try?" Sybelle laughed. "I'm not trying to be anything. I am Sybelle, a humble witch that is in a hurry."

"To see a show." Lou added.

"What show?" Felix asked. He eyed the two.

"I do not think that Peter Pan's lap dog needs to know what I'm up to." Sybelle bit back. For good measure, Lou started howling in Felix's ear causing Sybelle to chuckle.

"You know who I am. The others don't..." Pan seemed amused by this news.

"I may not look it." Sybelle explained as she pointed to her face. She looked so young, but Pan knew that didn't mean she had to be young on the inside. "But I had a son, and as mother, one that knows magic and monsters, I took note of the ones dealing with children being taken or killed."

"If Lou's your work as a mother, I say you did a poor job." Pan snorted.

"Lou isn't my child." Sybelle sighed out. "But you are right. I was not a good mother. I wasn't meant to be a mother...not at that time at least..." Lou stopped teasing Felix and turned to look at Sybelle. Her words seemed to have affected Pan.

"This is some treat." Pan said after he recovered.

"He's alive?" Felix asked as he studied her.

"Yes," Sybelle nodded her head. "My curse was to think that I had lost my child...to be alone...and to have no freedom. The grave was just a tool to hurt me, to make it feel more real."

"What grave?" Pan was surprised that Felix hadn't told him everything.

"You didn't tell him." Sybelle gave a small smile. "If you ever want a new master, I am very good to those loyal to me."

"We should see if Regina is still alive." Lou whispered as he moved to stand by his only friend.

"Yes," Sybelle nodded. "But isn't it pretty? Isn't magic amazing to look at?" She whispered as she reached for his hand. She was watching a purple fog bank come in. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yea, it's lovely." Lou whispered softly. "So, that's how the Dark One brought magic back."

"Magic has a cost." Sybelle smirked. "For him to have it, he had to give to everyone, even me." She said as the fog washed over her. She raised a hand to make a fire ball.

"You plan to have revenge for what was done?" Pan questioned. He wasn't sure he wanted that to happen.

"No," Sybelle shook her head. "I can't fault a man trying to find his boy. I can't fault the boy for wanting to be away from his father either.. He and the queen mean nothing to me. Now, I have to go. We'll miss the show. Regina and the Dark one fighting it out. Henry turning his back on his mother. I don't want to miss all that."

"You've a cruel heart under that smile." Lou shouted with a smile.

"She took my boy from me with her curse." Sybelle stated with a pout. "I've a right to see her boy reject her. Oh, I hope she goes all Cora on him." She jumped up and down with a giggle.

"See that's the reason why I like her." Pan whispered to Felix. "She can be that sweet caring girl, but turn on you in a second. Makes things fun."

"If you say so," Felix frowned. "But I don't think she'll enjoy Neverland."

"Nah, she'll get use to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: No theme for this one and no new chapter for to the heart of it this week. Too busy to write it. I am writing a few pieces in this series that will relate to each other and one of which may be the next one. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The moment they stepped off the shop she came storming towards them. She was pretty, mad, and look out for blood. The girl, sixteen by the look of it, stopped and threw her arm back. In seconds, she punched Felix in the face and readied herself to hit him again. Thankfully, Hook was quick to grab her as she shouted curses.

"You mother fucker!" She screamed at Felix. "You promised! You fucking promised!"

Felix held his nose as he peak up at her. He seemed ashamed and bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He stood up tall and stared at her as she shouted and cursed about him being a lair, broke his promise, and that she hated him. She tried to fight her way out of Hook's grasp, but couldn't. She started to cry as her rage melted away.

"You promised..." She whispered as she slipped to the ground.

"I plan to keep that promise." Felix said as he gazed down at her.

"Don't treat me like a child." She hissed out with such venom that Regina couldn't help smirking.

"You know her?" Emma asked as Hook let the girl good.

"Yes...she..." Felix's eyes flicked towards Henry as he thought of an answer.

"I knew him when he was a child." She spat out. "I took him in when he's family left him. I asked only for one thing in return and he couldn't do that." She rose to her feet with such grace that one would think she was a princess. "You betrayed me."

"That's not possible." Neal stated. "He was on Neverland long before I went there. You'd be long died if you had known him before he went there."

"She's immortal." Rumplestiltskin stated as he looked her over.

"I see that you know of me, at least a little bit." She snorted as she glared at Felix.

"Sybelle, a princess of the sea and caretaker of the lost and lonely." Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "They called you the great mother. We crossed paths once. I was but a boy."

"Hm, I meet many children." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't pay much mind to those who do not wish to come with me. I'm kinda of cold towards those who reject me. Why waste your time caring about those who don't care about you? Isn't that right, Felix?"

"You aren't being fair." Felix shouted. "There's time to keep my promise."

"Than use that time to watch your back." She shouted. "Because I am going to cut you into tiny pieces for breaking your word. I'm not to be crossed. I told you this. I told you not to promise what you could not do. When I released you," She touched his face with the back of her head in a loving manner. "I spent days crying over your loss, but I accepted it because I thought you were doing something for my happiness, that you would return to me and I'd know happiness without measure." She was quick to remove her head as if disgusted. "You will pay for those tears and the ones I've yet to cry." She snapped her fingers and a cloud of smoke carried her away.

"I think he was safer in Neverland." Hook remarked as he went to take a drink of something.

"That is very true." Felix nodded. "I had no idea she'd be in this land nor why she'd want to...unless she wanted something that was here."

"Wanted what?" Regina waved her hand in the air. "There's nothing in this world of any real power."

"You've such small minds." Felix snorted. "You truly think this is a land without magic. You had a curse here for 28 years and what did you think feed it? Ha, no magic. That's not possible. But it is a land of dying magic...one of the only lands to win the war against magic."

"The war against magic?" Emma couldn't believe her life. "Something like that happened?"

"It's an old story." Neal stated. "Not even true."

"The boy's right." Rumple nodded his head. "Nothing like that ever happened."

Pan wanted to point out that they were wrong. There was a war long before his son was even a thought. He bit his tongue instead. He couldn't let anyone knew that he had switched places with Henry. That would have been bad for him. He made up his mind to question Felix more on the matter.

Xxx

Felix eyed the plate of food in front of him. The lights flickered on and off. He wondered if that meant she was close or not. He glanced around. He could feel someone watching him. He felt nervous as he tried to spot who which where one of her followers.

"You think she's here?" Pan asked. He hated the sound of his new voice. He missed his old body.

"No, she's not here." Felix smirked. "She's most likely busy cooking, planning something nasty, or showing how she's best caregiver in all the worlds."

"That's a joke right?" David didn't feel it was meant as one.

"No, she truly she a great mother figure." Felix smiled softly as he recalled something. "She's been the only parent most of us has ever known."

"But she wants to kill you." David pointed out. "And you still think she's the best person in all the realms." Felix felt uncomfortable about his past. He didn't want this stranger to know anything about him or Sybelle, but he knew Pan wanted to know.

"When I met her," Felix started as he let out a heavy sigh. "She had been wronged by the Dark One. He tricked her into giving up her magic for years in order to be seen by those in our world. Without her magic, he was able to capture her and sale her off to my former master. I was younger than your son at the time. I too had been sold... We were chained and treated like animals when out of our cells." He drummed his fingers on the table. "Her room was next to mine and every night, since the first night she was there, she took great pains to make sure I felt better and had enough to eat."

"You were the first." Pan reasoned aloud. "The first child she took care of. That's why your leaving hurt her the most. She thinks you played her for a fool." He gasped. He would have wanted to kill Felix too if he was in her shoes.

"What did you promise her?" David asked. "Maybe...we could work something out to make things right."

"It doesn't matter." Felix stated as he noticed a woman turning to look a way from their table. Was it her that had been watching them? "It's in the past."

"And yet it's not." A male voice said. It was coming from the booth behind theirs.

"Your alive?" Felix couldn't believe it was possible. He shoot up from his seat. "Lou Casanova? I thought someone would have killed you by now."

"Sybelle, she keeps me alive." The teenaged boy smiled. "She you spotted one of our _sisters_. She's an empathic and my friend here is a mind reader." Lou pointed to the ten year old across from him.

"We came to check what you said." The ten year old stated as he ate his ice cream.

"We love Sybelle very much." The woman, who must have been in her mid-twenties said as she walked towards them. "We would hate her heart to be broken. You and Lou were from the first few she took in, and the last of that group still alive. Your death would break her heart, even more so if she had to do it."

"Wait." David shoot up. "She doesn't need to kill him. This can all be worked out."

"Duh." The ten year old rolled his eyes. "I can read minds. I gave him the all clear."

"We wouldn't just out ourselves in front of you if we didn't believe he could do what he promised, if it could still be done." Lou smirked up at David.

"We would have just killed him," The woman pointed out. "so she wouldn't have to."

"I thought the Lost Boys were nasty." Pan said as he looked between the group.

"Nasty?" The woman chuckled. "Guess Sybelle was right? People often confuse doing the best thing for those you love as being nasty or wrong."

"You aren't going to kill him?" David asked.

"Unless he fails." Lou snorted with a playful smile.

"I call skinning him." The woman seemed to eager. "She would love a new pair of boots."

"I love my family." The little boy said as he stood up. "And Lou needs to leave. That guy you slept with just found out that who else you were with."

"Understood." Lou shouted as shot up. "I got to go or I may die." He laughed as he slowly made his way towards the back door. "Bye."

Just as he left the diner, a man entered. He looked lost in rage. The woman pointed towards the back door and rolled her eyes.

"That way." She sighed out.

"He slept with your wife too." The small boy added. David stared at the boy as if to ask why he would say that. "I want to be her new favorite."

"He stole my boyfriend." The woman stated. "It's not like he's going to die. He has Sybelle and he's near immortal."

"She was her gift to him." The small boy explained.

"She's that powerful." Felix explained. "She can give you whatever want."

"What did she give you?" Pan asked.

"I haven't asked for anything yet." Felix answered. "Don't need to yet."

xxx

Sybelle sat in her small garden reading. She raised her eyes from the book to form a smirk. It was that Henry boy everyone talked about. She never thought he would seek her out. She frowned as she studied him. It was at that moment she realized something important.

"Who are you?" She asked as she closed her book.

"I'm Henry Mills." The boy answered. "I saw you talking to Felix and I-"

"I don't like being lied to." Sybelle stated harshly as she placed the book beside her. "I have seen Henry a few times. He is a warm, kind, young boy. You...I sense that you are much older, colder, and not so kind." She smiled as she crawled towards him. She stopped a foot away and reached out to touch him. He was quick to step back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see who you are." She whispered softly. "I'm going to see what you did to the boy."

"What will you do to me?" The boy asked as she touched his face.

"I will return the boy back to his body." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped opened seconds later as she gasped. "Pan? You're Peter Pan."

"And you can make me immortal if you put me back in my body." He glared at her. "Can't you?"

"Yes, I can." She nodded her head. "But why should I?" She smirked. "I don't see what I get from it."

"You do things all the time for the kids you take in." He pointed out. "And don't ask for anything in return."

"I do that out of love." She replied as she pulled back from him. "It's to make them happy. I don't love you. I don't know you. There is no reason to give you what you want."

"What do you want?" Pan asked as thought it pained him to say those words.

"I get lonely." She stated with a playful frown. "Being young forever...and having no one to talk to or play with... it's all rather boring."

"You want to be friends?" He snorted.

"I doubt you could be any ones friend. Just talk with me every now and than." She smiled. "And promise that you would never harm or kill me." She rose to her feet and spun around. She was now wearing a sundress and her hair was in a braid. "You have to get back your body yourself. I'd rather not deal with a Dark One again."

"Bad deal?"

"He made me lose my Colin." She whispered as she played with her dress. "Made it so I could be treated like an animal." Her eyes were so sad.

"Colin?" Pan repeated the name.

"A mortal boy I cared deeply for." She tried to smile, but couldn't. "Long gone."

"Sybelle?" Pan asked. "Has that always been your name?"

"Since the day I was born." She didn't understand why he would ask her such a thing. "It's not a very pretty name. I've been called other names that I've liked. March O'Hare is one that was used during the curse and in Wonderland. Cora didn't like my real name."

"You've all that power and you let her change your name."

"It's Wonderland." Sybelle snorted. "Best place for tea and fun. Plus, the name was a lot better and I needed a change, a new me for a while. Have you been?"

"To Wonderland? No, never."

"You should go." She said patted his head. "It's rather full of odd things. I have to go." She frowned. "I've a tea party I'm late to. The Hatter and I are to have a long chat and you need to get to bed."

"Until next time." Pan said as he watched her courtesy.

"Until next time." She smirked. "And tell Felix that he better watch his back. I still want his blood."


	4. Nightmare

Note: This is one that will be tied to other shots in the future. I kinda will have some of the one-shots relate to my 7th Sister fic that I'm working on little by little before uploading. It will have a Sybelle that is more fit for the Pan from the show with touches of the elements that made her so lovable, like her great love of children.

* * *

Nightmare

Colin wasn't have the best childhood. His mother hardly looked at him and his father beat him often over the smallest of things. He had little to look forward to, but there were times, mostly at night, when he felt as though someone was watching out for him. It was as though some spirit was whispering its love for him. It was a silly little thought that played in his mind over and over again. It gave him some peace of mind.

She was beautiful, innocent, and relatively new to the world. She was very much a child, a little babe, in the eyes of her home world. She was sixteen in appearance, but that wasn't her true age. She was at least twice that old. Maybe that made it strange for her to care so deeply for a child. She frowned as she watched the small boy run to appease his father. She reached a hand to touch the boy's face. He didn't seem to notice the action. He never seemed to notice what she did.

In this world, she was as good as a spirit. No matter how much she tried to speak to him, touch him or give him comfort he was unable to see that she was there. This boy, this small five year old child, was meant to be her true love and he couldn't even see her. She wondered if she would ever be able to hear him call out her name. It was the one thing she longed for most.

She gasped as Colin went flying. She may have been a powerful sorceress in her home world and in some other worlds too, but in this world she was helpless. She felt helpless as she watched Colin hold back his tears. She wanted so badly to free him from this nightmare, but she couldn't. It broke her heart ever time she watched the boy, who would grow into her true love, be harmed by such a monster. She would give up anything to help him.

When Colin finally had time alone, he would let the tears out. He would break down and try to wash away any blood. He would feel something warm touch his back, although there never was anything there. He would feel something like a kiss on his head and arms circling around him. It would be make him feel a little better although he didn't understand why. It was as if a small ray of sunshine enter his heart. If he listened closely, he could hear some sort of whisper. 'Sybelle is here.'


	5. Shiver

Notes: I have nothing to say but that I've been too busy relaxing to do anything else. I've never had a stress for week before. It feels good. Enjoy and I'll do my best to make some light hearted shots in the future. Have an idea for something I should write? Send it my way and review or not.

* * *

Shiver

She shivered in front of the fire. When she allied herself with Pan, she had thought it would bring a fast victory. She hadn't counted on The Not So Evil Anymore Queen to be able to block her powers. Clearly, Regina had known that Sybelle would be coming. Thankfully, the spell blocking her powers was wearing off.

"Oh, good. You're alive." Pan said as he entered the small cabin. They had planned to meet there if things didn't go there way. The owners of this small home were enjoying their stay in the afterlife and wouldn't mind that they were there.

"As are you?" She said as she rubbed her arms. She looked at her clothes to see if they were drying. While she didn't feel uncomfortable being naked, she was cold and would be little help if she were to get sick.

"Must say that I didn't see that coming." Pan said as he pulled a chair next to hers. "What kind of spell was that?"

"It was one she shouldn't be able to do." Sybelle answered. "I doubt she'd be able to do it again. There was a bottle with her." She added as she crossed her legs. "I believe she used whatever was inside to do the spell."

"Will your magic return soon?" Pan eyed her. He had never seen her naked before. He could tell from the goose bumps on her arms that she was cold. It was dead winter outside. They would be lucky if she didn't catch some kind of illness.

"Yes," She answered as she stood up. "I feel it slowly returning." She stared at her hands as she slowly smirked. "In a way, I felt rather...happy when that spell was cast."

"Happy?" Pan watched as she slowly moved to where the table was. She ran her fingers over the desk in thought.

"My father cast that very spell on me when I was bad." She whispered. "It took days for my magic to return. Now, it only takes a few hours." She paused to look at Pan. "He would be proud."

"Hmm," Pan didn't know what to say to her. He didn't see the point of opening up their personal feelings. Their relationship was just business.

"Take off your shirt." She demand as she sat on the table. He shot her a look as if to question why she had said that. She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "I'm cold. My clothes are wet. You aren't going to be a gentleman and give me your shirt when it's clear I need it. We both don't want me coming down with something,"

"What do I get out of it?" Pan smirked as he stood up.

"My good health." She smugly replied.

"Is that all?" Pan asked as he took off his shirt. "That really doesn't seem to do me much good."

"Doesn't it?" She asked as she played with her lose, wet hair. "I think it helps you a great deal."

To her annoyance, he tossed the shirt onto the floor. She folded her arms and sucked her teeth. She would not beg for his help. Begging was beneath her. Pan chuckled softly as he watched her pout and glare. He could tell that she was upset with him, but not enough to do anything about it.

"You can help me in other ways." Pan pointed out.

"I'm not a whore." She hissed out. "And am in no mood for games."

"No," Pan was standing in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and stared into her eyes. "You aren't a whore. You're a strong, powerful force that would gladly kill anyone that dared to even think of treating her with anything but respect."

"Yet you choice to disrespect me at this moment." She sneered up at him.

"I'm telling you that you turn me on." Pan grinned. "How is that disrespect?"

"Because," She said as she pushed him back a bit. "It would mean nothing to you." She slipped her legs onto the table and moved to off the desk from the opposite side. "And I should mean everything to the person sharing my bed." She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she picked up his shirt. She put it on as she rolled her eyes. She hated the way he was looking at her. She wondered what he was playing at.

"Hm, you think that I wouldn't care about you in the morning?" Pan watched her lean against the wall.

"I know you don't care about me." She hymned out. "So, it doesn't matter that you won't _care_ about me in the morning." She waved a hand in the air and formed a small flame. She used it to heat her body and dry her hair. "I'm going to bed. Join me when you start thinking straight." Pan couldn't help but feel the slightest bit hurt that she thought he didn't care about her. She was a good ally to have. He didn't enjoy seeing her weak, although she did look pretty when she let her guard down a bit.

Xxx

Blood. She was use to seeing it. She was use to being the cause of it and sometimes stopping it. She frowned as she peeled off his shirt. He shivered from the cold air and her touch. He gritted his teeth as she pulled out some pieces of glass.

"I rather do hate how they keep winning." Pan sneered. "It's getting annoying."

"True love." Sybelle smiled. "It's a powerful force."

"May have to get me some of that." Pan chuckled through the pain.

"Who would be foolish enough to love you?" Sybelle drily laughed. "That's as foolish as believing someone like me could find love?"

"Why can't you?" Pan hissed in pain as she pulled something out.

"Because..." Sybelle paused as she dug her nails into his stomach. "I doubt I know how to love someone...or even what it would look like to have someone love me." She said in deep thought. Pan was going to say something about how she seemed like a rather caring person. She had, after all, given Henry a way to save his mother because he shouldn't have to watch her die. She was very capable of loving someone. He howled in pain as she forcefully ripped out a leach like thing from inside him.

"Couldn't make that hurt more?" Pan sat up slightly up.

"Lay back down." She muttered as she burned the leach in her hands. "I need to cast a few healing charms to ensure that it won't grow back. You'll be sore for a couple of weeks."

"You act like a mother." Pan mumbled under his breath.

"I am a mother." Sybelle smiled. "Of a boy, but that is another life. You wouldn't want to hear it."

"I have to rest up and you have all these spells to cast on me." Pan smirked. "I think a story would be a good way to past the time."

"What do I get in telling you a story?" Sybelle stated as she wiped blood off of his body with a cool rag.

"Someone to talk to." Pan answered softly. Their eyes locked and she felt a chill run through her spine. She licked her lips and turned the idea over in her head. She sighed heavily before shutting her eyes.

"I made a deal with the Dark One." Sybelle started. "I wanted so badly to be apart of this guys life that I was willing to sign anything... my price for having a chance with this guy was that I couldn't use my powers for a great number of years." She waved a hand over Pan's body. "As soon as I left the Dark One, I was put in chains and tossed into a hole in the ground. It was so dark that no light came in. All that you could hear...was screaming, begging. I was there so long that I guy I wanted to be with, my true love had past on...had his own family."

"Thought you said you were a mother." Pan whispered as he watched her. He could understand why she wanted to kill his son. Pan would want to kill someone that hurt him like that.

"Stories take time to get to the end and to the point." Sybelle chuckled to herself. "My son came long after The Dark One was replaced by that imp." Her smile faded. "How about instead of a story...we do something else..."

"Why is that?" Pan asked as she moved to get something he couldn't see.

"I just realized how much I went through to hold him in my arms...watch him grow..." The weight of her lose hit her. Pan wondered what he could say that could bring her back. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the perfect way to break her from her thoughts.

"The Dark One replaced?" He chuckled. "Just how old are you."

"Old enough to be Rumpelstiltskin's grandmother, if I had started having children when I was sixteen... possibly. I look great for my age." She used her hands to frame her face and posed.

"You've a pretty smile." Pan said as he noticed the way her eyes twinkled.

"I'd say the same to you, but I don't think you can smile." Sybelle poked him in the chest to make her point.

"I smile all the time." Pan smirked.

"No, you smirk." Sybelle said as she pulled up her dress a little bit and climbed onto the table. "Now, this is going to feel like a warmth flowing through your body." She smirked. "It won't hurt a bit. The next spell well though and I'll need to tie you down for it."

"Will I get a kiss out of it if I behave?" Pan liked the way she looked on top of him, liked the idea of her on top and him tied up. She snorted.

"Anything is possible." He shivered as he felt her hands run down his chest..

Xxx

She shivered slightly as she stood before him. She didn't want to face him. She feared what she would find in them. She had let their victory slip through her fingers to save a young man. She knew that he would be upset with her. She knew that he would have her head. That was what she would do in his place. Still, she didn't want to have this fight.

"Are you hurt?" Pan asked as he watched her stare at the ground.

"No," She answered softly. "I'm fine."

"We should get going." Pan sighed out. "I'd rather not be here. The Dark One will send something after us."

"He really hates you." Sybelle tried to chuckle but couldn't. "He...hm...tried to choke the life out of me...because he thinks you care about me."

Pan didn't want to look at her. He felt ashamed. He did care about her and his son had been trying to use her to hurt Pan. She didn't see it because she didn't want to believe in him, believe that he could love her. Was it possible that was it possible that she was like with everyone? Or was it just him?

"For a moment..." She paused as she shook her head. "Let's just go."

"For a moment what?" Pan needed to know what she thought of what happened.

"For a moment, I thought that he was wrong... but he's not is he?"

"No, he's not." Pan answered with a heavy sigh.

"If he keep attacking, one of us, or both of us, will die. We can take a lot from them, but we won't end up happily ever after." She pointed out as she stepped towards him slowly. "I can't forgive them for what they put me through. I want to make them bleed and suffer, but... I want a happy ending."

"So, we just stop." Pan snorted. "I doubt we could just do that."

"We just stop and make them worry, look over their shoulders, and appear ever now and than in a hallway mocking them." She smirked. "We make one of them go mad. We attack in a different way, a way where we can be safer."

"And you would trust me? You would believe in me?" He didn't seem to believe in what she was saying.

"You picked me." Sybelle pointed out. "You could have killed them all," She whispered in his ear causing him to shiver. "but you instead saved my life. I believe in that."


	6. Uh? She said what?

Note: This is possibly my last chapter for a while. I'll be focusing all my Pan/Sybelle energy on The 7th Sister. I need to keep that Pan and Sybelle in my mind and it is easier if I just work on that alone. If I do return to this, I will most likely finally do the chapter based on the Awkward Family Dinner.

* * *

Uh? What did she say?

"Please kiss me right now or I'll die!" She screamed as she raced into the room. Pan cocked an eyebrow as this woman pushed through the evil queen and Emma to stand in front of him. She was having trouble breathing. Her hair covered her face as she leaned forward to regain herself

"Who are you?" Regina hissed out as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Sybelle?" Henry asked as he tried to see her face. "Is that you?"

"Hi," She gasped out as she waved her hand. "One moment." She huffed out. "Can't really breath."

"Who?" Neal felt confused.

"Henry's old babysitter?" Emma didn't seem sure.

"Yes, that's me." Sybelle shot up so that she was standing tall. She smiled and waved at Emma and Regina. "Been a while. Had to deal with some things. Long story, but the short of it is that I got cursed by...this...demon..." She was trying to find the right way to say what she needed to say. "Yea, demon. We'll call him a demon."

"Is it Lou?" Henry asked.

"No, Lou was turned to stone." Sybelle waved the matter off. "Working on fixing that, but I can't fix it if I die. Which is why I'm here." She explained. "I got cursed."

"You said that already." Regina sneered. "On to the point."

"Getting to it." Sybelle sighed out as she turned to face Pan. "This is where you come in. I was cursed...with this thing...which is like a sleep curse, but not." Sybelle couldn't really think of what to say. "Short of it is that I am slowly dying and...a woman, who is going to destroy everything, to steal my body and freeze all the worlds. doesn't matter how that works-."

"Or if there's an end to this story." Neal remarked making Sybelle roll her eyes.

"Important information being stated. Because if all the lands freeze over, magic water that keeps some lands full of magic will freeze over too." Sybelle smiled at Neal. "That's important to some people in this room." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "But if that's not enough, I can tie my nearly immortal life to another giving that person a nearly immortal life so long as I live."

"In short you need me to kiss you to live?" Pan smirked.

"I don't just need a kiss." Sybelle placed her hands on her hips as she chuckled. "It's a curse."

"You need true loves kiss." Regina chuckled. "And you think he can give you that? Never took you for a fool."

"Regina." Sybelle laughed. "I'm no fool. I know that even if he's meant to be my true love," She said it as though she find it to be a joke and snorted at the thought of truly loving anyone. "He won't kiss me to save my life with true love because he loves me. Ha, he doesn't even know me. But I'm sure he loves himself truly, and to save his life, his land, I'm sure that he can give me a kiss full of that love."

"And than you'll be safe?" Henry asked. "This woman won't be able to hurt you?"

"No, than I'll be on the run again." Sybelle bit her lip. "Jack Frost will be trying to take me back to-" She stopped talking to shake her head. "It's part of the long story."

"Jack Frost? As in Jack Frost the winter imp?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"That's him." Sybelle frowned. "So, kiss me." She said as she closed her eyes and pouted her lips. She leaned forward and waited for Pan to give her a small kiss. "Any time now. Before I die." She muttered as she waited for a kiss.

Pan just stared down at her. He hasn't sure if she understood how a true loves kiss worked. He doubted that he could just force himself to think out his love of his youth to save her life. It was clear that she was become rather upset that he hadn't kissed her yet. She stomped her foot and drew back.

"Why won't you do it?" She shouted like a spoiled child. "Do you not believe you can?"

"I- It's just that true loves kiss has to come from true love." Pan rubbed the back of his neck. "And I know nothing about you."

"Oh, is that all?" Sybelle giggled. "I can fix that. My name is Sybelle and when you were younger I use to sit on your bed and tell you everything was going to be okay after you father would hit you so hard that he would break something, or worse, when he hurt your mother." Her face was hard, but her voice shook. "You would sit be the fire as your father worked, you hated it because you were scared he would throw you in...to the fire...and you would dream of far of places..."

"How-" Pan didn't understand how she knew those things about him.

"How old are you?" Henry asked as he gazed at his old babysitter.

"I'm old enough to be the Dark One's mother, or grandmother...it's all in when I would have started to have children. If it was a sixteen, than I'd be old enough to be the Dark One's grandmother. Ugh, I'm like super old now that I think about it." Sybelle bit her lip. "And in all those years, I've learned to make a great apple pie. My son loves apples. I do too."

"You're a mother?" Regina was taken back by this.

"Yes, I'm a mom." Sybelle beamed. "He's like older than Rumpelstiltskin. The bluest eyes you'll ever see. Loves me deeply, but is missing. So, he can't give me my true love kiss. Unlike Pan, who knows me, just don't remember it yet. Recall it so that I don't have to die. Please." She didn't sound like she was begging, but her eyes bore into him as if imploring him to try to recall her in some small way.

"Is there some other way?" Neal questioned. "Because I know Pan, he can't give you that kind of kiss."

"Ugh, I just shut up." Sybelle screamed as she waved her hand at him. His lips disappeared. "No one was asking for your thoughts on the subject." Sybelle grabbed her head as if she were in massive pain. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She waved her hand to return his lips. "The curse is making it hard to...behave."

"I'll say." Emma rushed out. "You never acted like this before."

"Ha, it's hard not to let the ice overcome you." Sybelle tried to laugh the matter off. "You think of the better times, focus on the good not the bad. Like making a little boy who's having nightmares about ponies feel better."

"Don't tell people that." Pan and Henry shouted at the same time.

"No one knew I was talking about you." She laughed. "But they do now. So, kiss me. Like right now." She was starting to think that she was in some nightmare. "Really. Now would be good. It would prove your not gay."

"Who thinks I'm gay?" Pan hissed out as if disgusted.

"You live on an island with no girls." Regina stated. "By choice."

"I'm no gay." He shouted.

"Hm," No one seemed sure if they should believe him.

"I don't think your gay." Sybelle waved her hands in the air. "So kiss me. Just a kiss, a peck, Anything will do."


End file.
